inazumaelevenespecialfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Satoru Endo
thumb|Satoru Endo Background thumb|left|A Young Endou When Endou was young, while taking something to the shed, he stumbled upon his grandfather's notes, headband, gloves, and an old soccer ball. At that moment, he felt like playing soccer. Even though his father allowed him to play, his mother did not allow it because she was afraid that something bad will happen to him, like it did with his grandfather. But Endou kept persuading her until she finally gave up and let him play soccer. Sometime later, he met Fuyuka (calling her Fuyuppe mostly) and both of them played a lot. Both of them were close friends. Endou always cheers Fuyuka up a lot from crying and Endou is shown to always play soccer too. But one day, she disappeared and didn't come to school and Endou never saw her again until the begin of Season 3. But even in Season 3, Endou still remembers her as his friend when they were still kids. Appearance thumb|Endo in GO thumb|left|Endo Satoru in TCG In the Inazuma Eleven original series, Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and one at the front of his head. He has black eyes, which are shown as brown sometimes. He always wears an orange headband, and has a striking resemblance to his grandfather, Daisuke when he was in this teenage days. He wears the goalkeeper uniform of Raimon and the school uniform during when he's not practicing in season 1, but in season 2 he wears the normal Raimon uniform as he takes up the position as Libero for Coach Hitomiko's strategy. In season 3, he wears the Inazuma Japan jacket when he's roaming around and his goalkeeper uniform when he's the goalkeeper. He only wore the normal Inazuma Japan uniform once, which was during the match against Neo Japan. thumb|left|Endou in the IE3 gameHe's rarely seen wearing anything else besides the clothes mentioned earlier. It was only in the fifth ending of the original series that Endou was seen wearing something else. In that ending, he was seen wearing a green t-shirt with a lighting bolt across it, with beige shorts and sandals. In one of the Inazuma Eleven artwork covers in 2009, Endou is shown to own a white yukata with a blue soccer ball pattern all over it. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Endou is taller, and has darker skin. His hairstyle changed a bit, as he grew longer hair, so he puts them in spikes. He wears an orange shirt with a white stripe at the end of his neck, and a jacket on top of that. His jacket is white with an orange stripe going down on both of his sleeves, and has brown ends. His jacket's collar is raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he also wears dark blue jeans, and orange and white shoes with yellow laces. In the second movie, his jacket has a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love of soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, the best compliment would bthumb|Endo!e: the biggest soccer freak in the universe. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy. In the manga, he is a bit of a hothead with a loud voice, and a fiery personality. Also, he has shown a lot of determination, as shown when he tried recruiting Gouenji Shuuya and Tamano Gorou in the manga. In GO, ten years after, he is a lot more calm and smarter than that what he used to be but he still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when he told the Raimon team his reason for coming back, and that was to bring back soccer the way it was before. Since he married Natsumi, he has started to mature more because of this event. His romantic feelings toward Natsumi is shown, unlike the original series. Though, he doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before where he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, and is shown to be more calmer. Plot thumb|left|Endou as Raimon's GKEndou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is said to have 'died' before Endou was born. Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship. In episode 1,he commonly trains with the Inazuma KFC team. During the train two punks appears in the camp and mocks Endou in his stomach and spits in the ball, wich made Endou becames shocked. When the punk shoots the ball in the direction of Kisaragi Mako, Gouenji appears and surprises Endou by shooting the ball back to the punk's head. In that night he asks to his grandfather to encounter Gouenji again, which comes to becames reality at the next day. Even though his skills are incredible, his school originally lacks a real soccer club as the six other members don't appear very interested even in merely training. He had to find four more members for a match against Teikoku or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost also the match. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. He encounters a problem since Gouenji doesn't want to join but shortly after, he helps Raimon against Teikoku and because of Gouenji, Endou's team was able to score a point against Teikoku. After that, they had requests of matches against other teams. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka but it was revealed that he was Teikoku's spy but he was forgiven later. Afterwards of fighting against different teams, they finally fought against Teikoku in the finals where Kidou Yuuto was having problems if they will still follow Kageyama or not. In the end, Kidou warned Endou and the others to be careful, later steel pillars fell at Raimon but because Kidou warned them, they were able to not get hit by it. Ichinose Kazuya, who was originally thought to be dead, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude that is strongly positive. Then he also found out that the one who might have presumably killed his grandfather could have been Kageyama, but he was able to overcome it, and in the end defeated Zeus in the finals. thumb|left|Endou as Raimon's LiberoAfter they won the Football Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer team from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating Aliea Academy, where it dragged Kazemaru down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone else. Though when there was a time when he was badly depressed, he was able to overcome it. They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominencethumb|Endou with Teikoku's uniform and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi. They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (Genesis's captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. They had a tough fight with Genesis but at last they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's perseverance reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. thumb|left|Endou in Inazuma JapanDuring the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive. This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returnes. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Endou needs to perfect his new hissatsu for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, he finally mastered God Catch and both teams are now on the edge for the winning point. Then he uses a perfect Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFI and move on to graduation.He then have a match and they been devided into to groups old raimon and new raimon endou is in old raimon. Plot (GO) thumb|left|Endou as Raimon's coachBefore actually appearing, Endou had been referred to by Otonashi and Kudou a few times in the first two episodes, comparing him to how Tenma acts towards soccer. He first unofficial appearance is in Episode 005 (GO) watching the Raimon vs. Eito match. He is shocked to see Raimon not playing to their fullest, saying "Ko re wa Raimon" (This is Raimon?). Only his face was shown that was a bit shadowed. In Episode 007 (GO), he is assigned as the new coach of Raimon. While Endou called Tsurugi to play in episode 7, Tsurugi got irritated of what Endou said. So, he kicked the ball using his hissatsu, Death Sword. Everyone got worried that Endou was going to get hit because he was in front of the goal. Endou tilted his head to right and let it into the goal. Endou complimented Tsurugi for his great shoot. He wasn't liked much at the beginning by the new Raimon, but later on because he was able to bring them hope again, they slowly started to like him. Endou also seems interested in Matsukaze Tenma's soccer. In Episode 011 (GO) he mentions that he returned to Raimon to return soccer as it was 10 years ago and beat Fifth Sector. thumb|left|Endou Mamoru dodging Death Sword easily.It was revealed in Episode 018 (GO) that he married Natsumi after the special training with Matsukaze, surprising Matsukaze for the fact that Endou already had a wife. Natsumi's cooking is as same as usual, just the tasty look, but horrible taste. Matsukaze wanted to burst out saying that the food is horrible, but Endou kicked him under the table and told him to be a man and just keep on swallowing to prevent Natsumi from working into one of her temper tantrums. In Episode 023 (GO), during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, he and Kidou decided to let Kurumada and Kirino to sit on the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose, they said before they ordered Kirino back on the field, was to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find their flaw from within. This decision ended up successful as Kirino was able to figure out Gassan Kunimitsu's weakness, and make use of it on the field. In Episode 024 (GO), Endou goes to the base of Fifth Sector and confronts Ishido Shuuji. It is then that he reveals Ishido's true identity to be Gouenji Shuuya. Ishido, revealed then to be Gouenji Shuuya, however, denies his past identity. Endou, enraged and distressed at what his old team-mate has become, asks him why he is trying to control soccer, and offers him help. Gouenji, however, states how soccer is now controlled by him, and how he is able to do anything without difficulty. Their conversation ends there, and Endo isthumb|Endou confronting Ishido Shuuji, revealed to be Gouenji Shuuya. sent back. Endou then returns to his home and looks at the FFI picture of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and wonders why Gouenji has changed. Natsumi encourages Endou not to be sad and prepares some food for him. Feeling encouraged, he eats the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. He later then meets Fubuki and talks to him about the match against Hakuren, but Fubuki told him that his school was controlled by fifth sector as stated in Episode 25 when Fubuki cought the ball from Kurama. He shot the ball but missed and went directly at Fubuki but after he controlled the ball thumb|left|Endou telling Kidou to be Raimon's new coachsmoothly. At the end of Episode 27, Fubuki asked Endou to come to the corner in Snowland Stadium and he told Endou something important that made Endou shocked and surprised with the information Fubuki had told him. Then, he asked Kidou Yuuto to go to meet him at the Inazuma Tower place. Kidou arrives and sees Endou looking at the horizon. Endou states that he will leave Raimon saying that Fifth Sector true goal might not only be the management of soccer so he said that he will investigate it. and that he quits as Raimon's coach, to which surprised Kidou and asked why. Though, Endou made an unclear answer and leaves the Raimon team to Kidou, he then appoints Kidou as the new coach for Raimon, though Kidou was still surprised. Endou smiles and leaves the team to Kidou. But it is not known why he left the team, though since he left after Fubuki had told him something "important", it might be the reason why he left. Hissatsu GK God Hand GK Bakuretsu Punch GK Nekketsu Punch GK Majin The Hand GK Triple Defense GK Seigi no Tekken GK Ikari no Tetsui GK Ijigen The Hand GK God Catch GK Omega The Hand (Movie) GK Great The Hand SH Inazuma No. 1 (Anime) SH Megaton Head SH The Earth SH Jet Stream (Anime) SH Grenade Shot (Game) Categoria:Characters Categoria:Goalkeepers Categoria:Captains Categoria:Raimon Categoria:Teikoku Categoria:Inazuma Japan Categoria:Orpheus Categoria:GO Characters Categoria:Coaches Categoria:Raimon GO Categoria:Kenshin User